Possessed
by MinoUcette
Summary: Luna, is completely loyal to Tobi. Even at the cost of her life, she will protect him, or she will perish. (warnings: oc's, maybe language, gore, obsession?) Sorry for my dorky summery. Please enjoy!
1. Introduction

**Hello lovies. This is a story from my old account, and I thought, why the hell not continue it? So here you go. Ignore this if you want.**

* * *

I walked through the base, desperately looking for the man who had become my sunlight, my guidance through the dark days, the man who had encouraged me to be myself. The man who had led to my defection. It's not like the Akatsuki hadn't come after me though. The only reason I was saved was because of my jutsu. My training I had received before I became a nuke-nin. Possessing living people. I had lived inside a little girl from Kusagakure for a year. My chakra had been depleted to the point of fainting too many times for my liking, and I had almost been caught by ANBU twice. Which was two to many for my satisfaction. During that time, my heart had ached constantly for my light, even though he could never share my feelings. After all, he was just a hyper-active lollipop. I had begun to think the base was deserted until I heard a familiar raspy voice behind me.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" I turned around, smiling in a way that was sure to look more like a grimance.

"Kisame, how have you been?" I noticed the threatening gaze dissipate and turn more wary under my kind tone. I sighed, knowing they would never trust me fully again. I had been the last person they expected to leave. I had often wondered how they reacted during those years. I suppose they were s-class missing-nin, like me. They were used to losing people.

"You came back. For Tobi." I giggled. Kisame had gotten straight to the point of the matter.

"Yes, I did. I honestly can't believe you guys actually looked for me before though." I thought back to how much I had wanted to return. To take back those years of murder by their sides. I had hated the villages, and my hatred grew when I was forced to become a kunoichi all over again in that damned little girl.

"We would have killed you if we had found you." Kisame corrected me, and I sighed. "Tobi's gone, Luna. Even Pein's dead." Shock. Pein was _dead?_ How? An image flashed in my head, his passive face as he ruffled my hair, Konan's smile shown only by the slight upward curls of her mouth. They - The Akatsuki had been the only ones I had had left.

"S-so Tobi's…" I trailed off. I was used to death. But I would never survive if I finished that sentence. Nor would I if Kisame's answer is what I feared.

Kisame chuckled. "No, he's not dead. I'll… I'll take you to him." Hope swelled in my heart. After what had felt like forever, I would get to see Tobi again. I would get to see the only reason I had for living.

* * *

Madara. Death. Moon's Eye. Genjutsu. Join. Or Die. No. No. No. Tobi. This was _Tobi?_ My Tobi was gone. Just an act. Was I an act? What did I have left now? Was I running? Where were the flowers that had adorned my fantasies? I cried for the first time since I had become a genin. Why had he done this? Why… If I followed him…. I turned from a position I didn't know I had taken. I looked at Madara, Tobi, whomever. And I smiled.

"Tobi, I will follow you to the edge of the Earth. I will kill whom you wish. I will love whom you wish. I will hate whom you wish. And I will die, if you wish." My heart tightened as I took the oath. From this point, there was no turning back. I had nothing to turn back to anyway.

Madara nodded. "You will kill any enemy that stands in my way. You will love only me. You will die by no-ones hands but my own. Your loyalty is bound to me, and _only _me." There was a hidden threat in his voice, but it was unneeded.

"As though I could ever betray you, my love." I whispered back to him. I was content. I was… Home.


	2. Final (for now)

**'Ello! This was mostly just a drabble, so this is all that's left of the actual story. If I upload more to this, it's exploring more Luna's past and getting to know her more ^w^ Thank you! And Enjoy! **

**P.S. If you have any suggestions (maybe a request?) feel free to message me!**

* * *

I was there. I was there, standing in front of him, as we faced the brat. His arm was slung haphazardly around my shoulders, and was holding my arm, a physical - but barely noticeable, due to his sleeves - warning that he was in control. He was restraining me, he knew I was a wild card, and if I wasn't properly controlled could ruin things for him. I vowed to myself never to let that happen. I wouldn't disappoint him. My other arm was in front of him, almost giving me the image of a protector, and I suppose that was what I was. I was protecting him, not because he needed it, but because I was a pawn. A willing pawn willing to give her life up for his sake.

I noticed the Copy Ninja - Kakashi Hatake, watching us. His infamous eye was wide open for all to see, deftly reading even the smallest of our body language. He would be a problem. I would take him out first. I could feel Tobi's hesitance next to me. I knew of his inner turmoil. I probably knew more about it that anyone else, even him. I would not let that stop me. While it was his choice, I was more than determined to carry out his plan. He had worked so hard. Given up so much, I just… I wanted to be free. So I would be a slave for now, and then me and Tobi - not Obito, not Madara, would go and be happy. _Forever…_ I thought idly, waiting for him to let go of my hand so I could unleash havoc upon our foes. His hand twitched, and I tensed, only to have me squeezed tightly to him and my head turned towards his new mask. It was so ugly. So different. I nearly scowled, but forced my face to show no emotion.

"Look at her. So loyal, so willing." He cooed. I almost let myself smile, but I couldn't show emotion. He couldn't either. They would rip us away from each other, I told myself. _He's not letting them know he cares about me. He will protect me if all goes amiss._ It repeated in my head, and his eyes flashed.

"That's.. what did you do to her?" I'm not sure who spoke, but I moved my head towards them. Tobi let me free, and I moved easily in front of him.

"Nothing." I replied, voice even, despite wanting to scream. This felt so natural, and it had to be okay. I had to be okay. But most importantly, Tobi had to be okay. So why did this feel so wrong? I was an S-Class criminal. I was breaking an unspoken law, it seemed. My mind seemed to scream at me that this wasn't who I was, this wasn't why I had left, this wasn't what I fought for, but I pushed it down. _No hesitation._ I told myself.

"May I, Tobi?" I asked, not looking back at him. I wasn't risking it. I felt as though in a void. As though we weren't in a war. It was just me and my targets, and I only had one thought in my mind now. _Take them down._

He sighed, and I willed myself to glance at him. He waved at me. "Go ahead Luna. Have some fun." And he vanished. I wasn't even turned fully back around when I sprung at my new goal. My fist flew towards Hatake, and he dodged to the side, using my momentum to flip me over. I somersaulted, landing on my feet and directing my eyes at him. My hand sign was subtle, but I think he caught it, because he only barely dodged as I tried to connect. I was only partially successful. He had been less than a moment late, and our arms had touched. I flexed my arm, feeling his nerves connect to mine like a second skin. At least I had one arm under my control. I dove towards him again, kunai ready to strike his flesh, when I had to dodge a almost nasty blow from a upset teenager. The blonde growled at me, his appearance freakish almost. I blinked at him and flipped him off, which I think might've slightly taken him aback. I dove at Hatake once more, this time using his hardly noticeable lack of attention to my advantage. Not that he wasn't paying attention to me - he just wasn't paying _enough_ attention.

My body melded into his, and I shivered as I connected. I looked around carefully. It was strange, seeing with this eye, but I could deal. I turned towards his student and lazily smirked, wondering how much I could play with this kid before he figured out how to deactivate my jutsu. Whatever I was going to do, I had to do it fast. Even having perfected the move, staying within others far longer than even a master would have deemed safe, it still took a nasty amount of chakra. I couldn't afford to wait. I leapt at the kid, my new eye catching his dodge and moving at the last second, giving him a blow to the cheek and sending him flying away from me. I was guessing he didn't want to hurt his sensei, which I suppose I understood to some degree.

My thoughts drifted as I mindlessly attacked him, ruthlessy, cheating methods that even some other missing-nin wouldn't dare use so ingrained into my muscle memory that it was easy to multitask. And I wondered. Was I happy? The mental question took me off guard, and the kid landed a punch, not hard enough to hurt very much, but enough to send me flying. I deactivated my jutsu, feeling as though something was wrong. I wasn't just unsure, no, I was… unwilling. The thought was surprising. I had never even considered I could do something with my life than be a missing-nin. Even as a child, I had wanted basically nothing to do with my village, leaving as soon as I deemed myself able. I had been nearly killed so many times, beaten and bruised. I wasn't different. I just wanted to go about my life alone. I thought back to those times before I had been in this mess. This messy world peace notion. I knew where I stood on the matter. As long as there were people like me, like the Akatsuki, hell even people who could bring so much life and joy as _Tobi_, there would never be peace. My thoughts shook and faded into mist when I felt a swirling motion around my stomach area. I looked down, only seeing a flash of orange before I was rocketed into the ground.

The orange reminded me of Tobi, and I smiled. I didn't want to fight. At first I had, but I suppose the uncertainty had gotten to me. I looked blearily up at the two shinobi I was fighting. I had apparently down quite a number on them, judging by the blood. Or maybe it was my blood? I vaguely remembered switching between the two, using my special jutsu to my full advantage, leaving them as confused as possible about who was who, because the few times I was actually not being one of them, I was flashing about, slicing and hurting all that I could. I wasn't still alive for nothing, I thought, giving a chuckle. The sound surprised me, and I could feel myself smiling as I looked down at my hands. A kunai was at my throat, and I jerked my head back up, a vicious snarl etching its way onto my face. It dropped into apathy when I saw Tobi in front of me.

"Tobi…" I whispered. "I'm so tired."

"I know." He responded, cradling my head. "You did well. But I am not worthy of seeing who I love, and I am not worthy of such loyalty." He was being honest, and I knew what was happening. He had given up, he was going to end the fight. I closed my eyes for a second before opening them, allowing the first tears I'd cried since I'd been taught not to show emotion slither down my dirt-stained face.

"You… deserve it." I wheezed, realizing why I was having so much trouble. Blow after blow, depleting my chakra.. I jerked again, my eyes widening. "Did I- did we die for nothing…?" I asked. I wanted to know if I would see my family again. Not my biological one. The murderous one who even if they didn't necessarily care, believed in me.

He nodded. "Yes…" I squirmed in panic. I wouldn't die! I couldn't.. not until I gave myself- gave _them_ a reason to. "but you will see them soon. Thank you, Yuu…" My eyes widened at the use of my real name, before slipping closed as pain washed over me. It's origin? My neck. He had sliced cleanly through my veins, and I could feel the sticky, warm blood wash down me. I struggled to open my eyes, but when I did, the only thing I could see was black. I tried to move. I couldn't die like this. I wanted to help him! He was.. the only thing… I had ever had… that was worth surviving for… I cried internally as my body went numb, and the last thing I thought before meeting oblivion was: _I guess I'm joining you guys. Welcome me with care. And Tobi- I'll be meeting you there too. My dream will come true, and we can be.. together… forever…._


	3. Message

**Dear Recent Guest Anon:**

**I really will be continuing this, probably backing up more and explaining stuff. And no, she wasn't a full-on member. I can never imagining her being one, and I don't really think she would want to! Also, about Pein, it was a joke between me and a friend about a fanfiction we read with a ridiculously nice Pein. So, it was a inside joke. Hmm… they really weren't, were they? I guess they didn't attack her 'cause she would be useful. You know, someone who's specialty is spying would be rather useful in an upcoming war. I'm probably gonna re-do the second chapter, because I'm honestly not happy with it whatsoever. Thank you for reviewing!**


End file.
